La elección de Ib
by Drear
Summary: Ib y Garry consiguen alcanzar la salida, pero algo ocurre... Aviso: La historia no es mía.


**Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir una historia de este maravilloso videojuego.**

**Los personajes y la ambientación no me pertenecen, son del juego de Ib. Esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es de una tal Jessica Luengo (XoAmethyst-ArtistoX) y se puede encontrar en DevianART con el título de "Ib Alt. Ending". ¿Mis méritos, entonces? La traducción y la adaptación del comic, solo eso.**

**Que lo disfrutéis :3**

* * *

"Mundo Fabricado"

_Una vez te adentres ahí, no hay vuelta atrás. Todo el tiempo que has pasado aquí se perderá. ¿Aún así, quieres saltar?_

-…Si saltamos a través de él, ¡¿podremos volver?!

Ib asintió, nerviosa. Después de todo lo que había vivido en aquel museo, la idea de que podía escapar sonaba casi irreal. Lo había conseguido, y Garry estaba a su lado, ¿podía pedir más? Aun así, había algo que la inquietaba profundamente: habían dejado a Mary atrás. Escaparon de la Caja de los Juguetes y fueron directos a la salida, pero no habían vuelto a ver a la niña rubia. Lo cierto es que o sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- exclamó entonces el chico.

El marco del cuadro había desaparecido y todo parecía indicar que podían salir del museo al fin. La niña alzó una mano, dispuesta a rozar el lienzo…

-¡No voy a dejar que escapéis!- el grito resonó por la galería, tanto Ib como Garry se quedaron paralizados.

Mary había aparecido detrás de ellos, corría con el cuchillo de paleta en la mano y con una expresión aterradora en el rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de ira y no parecían humanos, Garry no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que la niña se lanzara sobre él. Pero antes de que le alcanzara, Ib se interpuso en su camino con los brazos en cruz.

-¡Detente, Mary!- gritó.

Mary no se detuvo, empujó a Ib y puso el cuchillo en su cuello mientras la agarraba con fuerza. Pero no lo hundió, permaneció en esa posición durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Mientras, Ib contenía la respiración y tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía la punta metálica del cuchillo en su garganta. Garry se quedó quieto, con temor a que si intentaba ayudar a su amiga, la rubia la hiciera daño.

Finalmente, la mano de Mary soltó a la morena y su cuchillo se separó del cuello de la niña. Ib la miró, desconcertada. El rostro de Mary había perdido el matiz de ira ciega que tenía, ahora su expresión era muy seria.

-Apártate de mi camino, Ib- dijo-. Vamos a irnos juntas, y para eso…- apuntó a Garry-. Él tiene que quedarse aquí.

Ib tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, aún interponiéndose entre la rubia y el chico. Sabía que, si quisiera, Mary podría matarla; podía parecer una niña inofensiva, pero sabía que era terriblemente peligrosa.

-¡He dicho que te apartes!- gritó la rubia, alzando el cuchillo de paleta amenazadoramente.

Ib no se movió del sitio, aunque la temblaban las piernas su expresión era decidida: protegería a Garry. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que Mary bajó el cuchillo. Una sombra de dolor pasó por sus ojos justo antes de que se llenaran de lágrimas. De pronto parecía tan solo una niña herida.

-T-tú…- murmuró, su voz era un sollozo-. ¿De verdad le eliges a él en vez de a mí, Ib?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a los otros dos, Ib bajó los brazos mientras observaba a la niña llorar. Después volvió la cabeza para mirar a Garry, que parecía confuso y sin atreverse a decir nada. La inundó una oleada de recuerdos: Garry consolándola después de una mala experiencia, Mary riendo a su lado, Garry prometiéndola que la sacaría de allí, Mary diciendo que estarían siempre juntas…

-No- respondió Ib muy despacio y bajando la cabeza-. Yo nunca podría… elegir entre uno de vosotros dos…

Mientras hablaba alzó su rosa para que Mary la viera y, con decisión, cerró su mano sobre los pétalos.

-¿Ib? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la rubia, alarmada.

-¡Ib, eso te matará!- exclamó Garry.

Ella no les hizo caso, antes de que ninguno de los dos consiguiera detenerla había arrancado los pétalos de un tirón. Alzó la mirada y pudieron ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Os elijo a ambos- dijo simplemente.

-¡IB!

Fue cuestión de apenas unos segundos, la niña morena sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraía de dolor y sus dos compañeros se apresuraron a sostenerla antes de que se cayera. Pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Ib cogió impulso y usó sus últimas fuerzas para darles un empujón. Garry y Mary cayeron hacia atrás sobre el "Mundo Fabricado".

Sus cuerpos atravesaron limpiamente el lienzo, aunque sus manos se agitaron intentando alcanzar a la niña que dejaban atrás, sin conseguirlo. Ib se derrumbó temblando, sin más energía para moverse. Pero, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del agotamiento, del hambre, la sed y la soledad que sentía en esos momentos, la niña sonreía.

* * *

Garry abrió los ojos, confuso al darse cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo del museo. Por alguna razón sus recuerdos estaban borrosos y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se levantó con cuidado y descubrió que a su lado había una niña rubia con unos expresivos ojos verdes, ella también se acababa de levantar.

-Uhh… Qué extraño, no recuerdo qué era lo que estaba haciendo- murmuró, entonces puso su mano sobre el hombro de la niña-. ¿Tú estás bien, hermana?

Mary estaba temblando, como si acabara de vivir una experiencia terrible. Pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco recordaba nada.

-Garry, creo que no me encuentro demasiado bien. ¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro cariño- él sonrió-. Será lo mejor.

Ambos comenzaron a andar por la galería, Mary cogió de la mano a su hermano intentando calmarse, pero en su interior sentía que se olvidaba de algo. ¿Qué había pasado antes de que despertara? ¿Qué era eso que no lograba recordar?

-Uhmm… Me parece que no había visto este cuadro antes, aunque me resulta muy familiar... ¿Tú qué piensas, Mary?

La rubia se detuvo de pronto, observando el cuadro que señalaba Garry. Contuvo el aliento y, unas lágrimas comenzaron a acudir a sus ojos, pero no hizo nada por contenerlas. Con un hilo de voz logró musitar una sola palabra.

-Ib…

Garry sintió que apretaba su mano con más fuerza y la miró sin comprender; después volvió a alzar su mirada al cuadro. Era sumamente hermoso y representaba a una niña morena de no más de diez años, tumbada sobre un lecho de rosas rojas y enredada entre espinas, con los ojos cerrados. La pequeña estaba llorando y, pese a todo, sonreía como si no pudiese ser más feliz. Un extraño sentimiento se estremeció dentro de Garry, como si la niña del cuadro fuese alguien realmente importante para él, pero no era capaz de entender el porqué. Debajo del marco había una placa de plata que rezaba:

"Adios"

Final: El Sacrificio de la Heroína.

* * *

**Cualquier crítica, comentario, insulto o amenaza de muerte, por favor Review.**


End file.
